forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Masoj Hun'ett
| formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Drow | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = 25 in 1297 DR | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1328 | deathnotes = (killed by Drizzt Do'Urden) | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | alignment = | class = Wizard | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = }}Masoj Hun'ett was drow wizard of House Hun'ett who studied at Sorcere in Menzoberranzan. Description One of Masoj's eyebrows was missing, as it had never grown back after a fireball cast at his feet. History Masoj served as an apprentice to his older brother, Gelroos (known as the "Faceless One"), before he was old enough to begin as a student at the wizards' academy of Sorcere. Masoj complained that all Gelroos did was order him around. He also claimed that he was given the onyx figurine of wondrous power that summoned Guenhwyvar by a denizen of the lower planes for his help, but that the Faceless One took all the credit, as well as the figurine. In 1297 DR, the Faceless One attacked Alton DeVir, a student of Sorcere. Masoj took advantage of the attack to kill the Faceless One and thus be free of his rule. He intended to kill Alton as well, but Alton convinced him that he (Alton) could take on the identity of the Faceless One and become a power ally to Masoj. Masoj agreed, providing the acid to make Alton appear as the Faceless One. Masoj assisted Alton in his schemes to determine the identity of the house that destroyed House DeVir. Masoj viewed Alton as a bumbling fool, perhaps because one event resulted in a fireball removing his eyebrows. Circa 1327 DR, during Masoj's thirtieth and final year at Sorcere, SiNafay arranged for Masoj to be Drizzt's tutor in the magical arts for six months. During this time, Alton attacked Drizzt, but Masoj was able to cover for Alton by saying it was a lesson and by introducing Drizzt to Guenhwyvar. Over the next year or so, Masoj accompanied Drizzt's patrol out into the Underdark, bringing with him Guenhwyvar, who spent more time on point with Drizzt. In 1328 DR, Masoj was ordered by his mother to kill Drizzt. He attempted to do so when Drizzt was battling an earth elemental, but his attack failed. He then sent Guenhwyvar after Drizzt, believing it would be an ironic justice. However, Guenhwyvar overcame the compulsion of the command and returned alongside Drizzt. Masoj was killed by Drizzt in the subsequent battle. Relationships Family Masoj was the son of SiNafay Hun'ett and the younger brother of Gelroos Hun'ett, whom he served as an apprentice at Sorcere. Although Masoj loathed his brother, he was obedient to his mother without question. Drizzt Do'Urden Masoj detested Drizzt Do'Urden, not because of his family but because he had no ambition, found it easy to succeed, and didn't seem to belong. Appendix Appearances Novels * Homeland * Charon's Claw References de:Masoj Hun'ett Category:Drow Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Members of House Hun'ett Category:Inhabitants of Sorcere Category:Inhabitants of Menzoberranzan Category:Inhabitants of the Northdark Category:Inhabitants of the Upperdark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants